1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a gear wheel and in particular a gear wheel which includes several components. The gear wheel according to embodiments of the invention can be used particularly advantageously in connection with stepper motors on satellites. However, use of the gear wheel is not limited to this field of application, but can be used advantageously in any arrangement or assembly in which the influence of vibrations, in particular micro-vibrations, should or has to be reduced or minimized.
2. Discussion of Background Information
With the use of stepper motors in arrangements or assemblies, micro-vibrations (micro jitter) are caused by the cogging torque of the rotor. These micro-vibrations are transmitted to the structural parts of the arrangement or the assembly. This leads for example to disturbances in the arrangement or assembly in particular in the instruments thereof or to directing errors. The micro-vibrations are produced for example by permanent magnets in the rotating part of the motor and transmitted as accelerations via the gear wheel to the arrangement or assembly.